


Achilles Last Stand

by Awwjeezitsamy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Musical References, Shyness, Teen Mycroft, Teen Sherlock, Teen Years, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Teenlock, Virginity, Young Love, shycroft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwjeezitsamy/pseuds/Awwjeezitsamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1978:<br/>Mycroft has had enough of the all boys private school he has be forced into attending. But things get a little more interesting when he spots the new guy, Greg Lestrade, of course Mycroft would never dream of being noticed by him, how wrong he is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> So, in my head, Mycroft is so... Well, Mycroft-y because of how he was treated when he was younger because he was different, so I got this overwhelming head canon of what if there was someone to intercept that, and make him realise how wonderful he is... *Incoming OTP* It had to be Greg. So I set myself the task of writing these to utterly wonderful people as young horny teenagers, Greg as an experienced last-year student who wants nothing more than Mycroft, and ycroft as the beautiful minded genius that's painfully shy and inexperienced! I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> And it's 1978 because I am in love with the music of the 70's!
> 
> Cover: http://awwjeezitsamy.tumblr.com/image/93630172654

September 1978:

 

~Greg~

The last of the summer heat sat heavily across the school grounds, three weeks in to the first term and the summer holiday mind set had yet to be shucked by the entirety of the pupils and staff. The majority of Haberdashers' Aske's Boys School was in class, enduring endless torture and mindless bullshit, but not Greg Lestrade. Greg had transferred for his last year, and at eighteen years old with no life plans, there was no way he would undergo all the lessons his parents had forced him in to. Greg had crept round behind the equipment sheds at the back of the right wing for a sly fag during break and he had no intention of returning for third period. He took a slow drag, anticipating the year he had ahead of him, it was not going to be easy. It was one thing being gay, but being the new guy as well, life was shit. Having said that Greg didn't need people to adore him, he just needed his music and liberty of style; that was paramount. Greg stood five foot ten and stuck out like a sore thumb, his hair was black, dyed with a concoction of chemicals, but the most distinctive thing about him was the black charcoal eye liner that was applied in no small dose. Habs' School had a uniform that Greg rarely stuck to; today his choice was his uniform black trousers, ripped at the knee and black t-shirt with silver studded sleeves. There he stood, the quiet hum of 'Teenage Kicks' buzzing through his cassette headphones and a world of possibilities ahead of him, yet he remained trapped.

_Just one year._ he would repeat in his head, _Just one year and I'll be done._

~Mycroft~

Though there was only a matter of bricks and mortar between them both, they may as well have been worlds apart. Mycroft Holmes was entirely the opposite of Greg Lestrade. Mycroft was studious and insecure, and at six foot tall, it was not easy to blend in. For Mycroft, Habs' school was a constant contradiction of thriving to learn and not being liked, he was in a love hate relationship that he couldn't wait to get out of. Mycroft knew he could make it in the world, he had an intellectual capacity unlike any other and his brain worked faster than even his teachers, but something had always been missing, and he knew not what it was or how to find it. Whilst Greg was actively avoiding his tutors, Mycroft was in Latin class trying to be noticed by his.

_"Cras amet qui nunquam amavit; quique amavit, cras amet, Miss." Nothing._

  
There was one fundamental link that tethered these two individuals together, a raw nerve that must never be touched, loneliness. Each of them suffered day by day, without the slightest interest of those around them. Greg lived with his Mother, just the two of them, she did her best, but she couldn't quite understand what it was like for Greg to be the only person open about their sexuality in a twenty mile radius, other than some kid in a lower year, who had a boyfriend too old to go to school. As for Mycroft, he lived with his Mother and Father, they were strict and unforgiving of it, which was never helped by his brother, whom everyone loved so much. Mycroft never saw why it was so easy for Sherlock to come out, especially since his boyfriend John was four years older than him. Even if Greg was only 18 and Mycroft 17, they were so alone, and owed so very much for having lived so long unloved.

Friday 22nd September 1978

It was surprisingly hot for that late in September and Habs' school was in full swing as all students took part in sports day, which consisted of cricket and rugby, coherently British of them to do so. Sports day was what the faculty at Habs' believed to be "fun" to do. Each year was split in to four groups: Brits, Danes, Saxons and Angles. Each group formed a cricket and a rugby team, the team with the most wins got the trophy which was most sought after... Apparently.

Mycroft despised the idea, there was nothing more tedious than overplaying patriotism, he had landed himself on the Saxons cricket team, a stunningly poor side. He was up to bat, but someone caught his eye, he glanced at the adjacent rugby pitch, it was the fly half for the year thirteen Brits, he was incredible to behold. Mycroft could spot him a mile off, his strip was too tight and his shorts were cut to the top of this thighs, exposing the muscle in his legs. Even from where he was stood Mycroft could just see the tone in his abdomen through the stretch in his shirt. He was utterly mesmerising, whilst Mycroft was caught in his trance the fly half turned and looked right at him, to his surprise the fly half smiled temptingly.

"Oi Holmes, get your eyes off your boyfriend and get your head in the game." The entire team jeered. That insufferable prick, was Philip Anderson, he was in Mycroft's Latin class, and was constantly insisting Mycroft was gay, of course he would never tell Anderson that he was in fact right.

"Oh yes, sorry." Mycroft hated how his voice leered.

"Well thankyou for gracing us with the presence of your attention." Anderson's voice was sour.

He watched the bowler and readied his bat on the ground, but stole another glance at the fly half, who was still watching him intently. Then all he felt was a numb pain on the side of his head, and heard the laughter of the other team. It took him a moment, but Mycroft then realised the bowler had thrown the ball and hit his temple, hard. He almost felt sick with the pang, the everything went dark momentarily. Mycroft came back to reality with a ringing in his ears, on his back in the middle of the field.

He tried to raise himself, but his head lulled back and his words slurred "High ball." he said, dazed. Though his vision had blurred he could just make out Mr Langford's face; he was Mycroft's fifty year old maths teacher, but he still insisted on umpiring the match.

"Up you get Mr Holmes." Mycroft's ears rang as he was wrenched up by Mr Langford. "Go and see the nurse."

"Mmm." Was all he could muster to agree, he waved his hand around in a thumbs-up, causing sniggers to ripple over the pitch.

Mycroft staggered back into the right wing and swayed up to reception.

"Ahh Mr Holmes." The nurse beamed "I've just seen your brother, he seems to have hurt his shoulder being tackled by the blind-side flanker."

"I didn't think he was playing." Mycroft managed.

"He wasn't." She tutted "He did his little trick and managed to tell him his girlfriend was a serial adulterer, suffice to say the chap wasn't happy. No what's wrong with you then?" The nurse was far too loud for Mycroft's current condition.

"Ball." He was still spaced out, and mimed his fist knocking against his temple.

"Oh, you Holmes boys, you'll learn one day."

"Mmm." Mycroft nodded again.

"Well here we are." She tossed two ice cubes in a paper towel and handed them across "Now off with you, I've got a scraped knee to deal with, oh the drama of it."

Mycroft walked unsteadily as he tried to remember his way back to the playing field. Somehow, through his indistinct vision and the erratic movement of his feet, Mycroft found himself at the equipment sheds.

"Alright?"  He heard a voice from round the corner, Mycroft stumbled across, even with his confusion he could make out the jet black hair and stunning smile of the fly half he'd spotted earlier.

"I just- I seem to be a little light headed." Mycroft's last view as he blacked out was the fly half's arms splaying out to catch him. His mind had gone blank again.

Mycroft Holmes was not accustomed to being touched, so waking up in the nurses room on the bed, with his head propped up on the lap of the fly half -who had his hand resting on his forehead- was completely alien to him.

"Hello again." The eyes of the fly half were looking down at him, shaped with black lines.

"Um, hello." His own words resonated round his head, centred at the lump that had raised on his temple.

"How's your head?" He chuckled at the words. It was then Mycroft realised the proximity of his head the the fly half's crotch, he sat bolt upright. They sat side-by-side, legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Arrgh, yeah it'll be fine" Mycroft winced as the fly half dabbed a cool cloth against the bump. "Thankyou."

"No problem." He half smiled "I'm Greg by the way, Greg Lestrade. I thought I ought to let you know, considering we're already in bed together." A flush of pink raised on Mycroft's cheeks

"I'm-"

"Mycroft." Greg interrupted "Yeah, you're the genius in the lower sixth."

"Well yes, you could say that. I didn't realise people noticed me." Just be calm. Mycroft chanted in his head.

"I don't know about other people, but I certainly did." Greg's eyes dropped and looked over Mycroft's body, he fought the urge to cover himself.

"You're new here aren't you?" Mycroft said, trying to change a less flirtatious tone.

"Why yes, a god awful turn of events means I have to spend a year in this pit of eternal hell." Greg smiled with his words and spread his arms open in mockingly.

"Well, it's a veritable thrill to have you." Mycroft didn't make jokes, his breath caught waiting to see if it paid off, Greg laughed and he sighed in relief.

They sat quietly for a moment. Mycroft looked at his shoes, trying to avoid all eye contact. Whereas Greg studied his face, not breaking his stare.

"So." Greg announced, tapping the top of Mycroft's knee "Shall we go? We can't hide out in here all day, they'll think we're doing something bad." Greg winked and Mycroft blushed again.

"Yes, we better had." Mycroft stood and swayed slightly, Greg hooked his arm in the crook of his elbow to steady him.

"Let's go slowly shall we?" Mycroft nodded and opened the door.

Once they were outside they walked along the side of the right wind, passing the equipment sheds.

"Mind if I light up? I've been dying for one for over an hour now, you collapsed before I had a chance." Mycroft looked timid and nodded "Cheers, sit down here." Greg lead him to the unused steps off the back of one of the sheds. To Mycroft's surprise Greg sat directly next to him, their thighs touching.

"So, Mycroft Holmes, tell me about you." Greg's voice was velvety smooth, and with that rich London accent, Mycroft loved it. He couldn't help but watch as Greg to a drag on his cigarette, exposing the tension in his chiseled jaw line.

"Nothing much to tell really, I'm pretty boring, as people go." Mycroft nodded modestly.

"Oh now, that can't be true. The boy genius with the show-off brother, future Prime Minister, closet gay." 

Mycroft froze and thought ran through his head:

How did he know?

Was he friends with Anderson?

Was he just joking?

Greg must have seen the look of worry that spread over his face.

"Come on, I'm not blind, do you think I cut these shorts by accident? It's OK for you to look, I like it." Greg's face was sultry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you-"

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone. But if you're going to start hanging around with me, and I hope that you do, people will start to talk." 

"Why is that?" Mycroft asked, still a frightful shade of pink in the face. 

"I'm gay Mikey boy, openly so." Greg nudged his shoulder against Mycroft's.

"Oh, so when you said you liked it." Mycroft paused.

"I really like it." Greg winked, he chuckled at the strength of Mycroft's blush. "You're adorable aren't you." Mycroft didn't know what to say.

"I, err." His palms were sweating and his hands clamped up.

"Don't worry, you'll know that one day. So what team are you on today, for this ludicrous display?" Greg was standing now, walking back and forth, puffing on his cigarette.

"Saxon's cricket, I was supposed to bat but then, well you know." Mycroft was more nervous than he'd like to have been talking to the sexiest guy he's seen in a long time.

"Ahh yes, the old bump on the head. So how about it, are you going to take over Mike Brearly? Or are you more of a rugby guy, just got stuck on the wrong team?" 

"Well, I'm not aiming for England captain, but I bowl a good hand. I do like rugby though, I went to Twickenham for the five nations championship earlier this year. To be honest though, I was more looking at the behind of the Full-back." Mycroft realised what he had said and silenced himself "Never mind." He had never spoken about these things with anyone, ever.

"Oh no, don't mind me, carry on." Greg grinned into his next drag, Mycroft shook his head quickly "Your choice."

"So why are you at Habs'?" Mycroft was avoiding all talk of his sexuality.

"Ahh, well that's quite a story. See my Mother worked as a nurse in The Royal London hospital, and my Father was the senior consultant. So we had a pretty great setup, but a couple of months back my Mother found out he had been having an affair with the nurse that she worked with on the children's ward. So we moved to Hertfordshire, my Dad pays for tuition, I think it's a guilt thing." While Greg was talking he had sat down next to Mycroft again, his head tipped on to his shoulder.

"Oh, I am sorry Greg, I wouldn't have asked if-"

"Don't apologise, you didn't know. Besides we're fine. Apart from having to be here, though I have a feeling my year just got a little better." Greg's hand slipped on to Mycroft's thigh.

"What exactly are you two doing." Mycroft stiffened as Mr Langford rounded the corner, but Greg's hand remained on his thigh.

"Um, I'm sorry Sir, I had a funny turn and I needed to sit down." Mycroft's hands started to sweat again, and Mr Langford looked at them disapprovingly.

"Yes, it looks that way doesn't it. Come on then before you get in to real trouble. Mr Lestrade do put that out."

Lestrade Mycroft thought I like that. 

"Yes Sir, sorry." His tone was forgiving, yet he took another drag before stamping it out on the grass. 

Mr Langford stared at them for a moment, then his eyes dropped to see Greg's hand on Mycroft's thigh. "Five minutes and you two better be back out on that field." He cocked his eyebrow in Greg's direction.

"Yes Sir." Mycroft said immediately.

"Of course." Gerg interjected mockingly. Mr Langford rolled his eyes and went back around the corner, Mycroft turned back to Greg.

"He'd never let anyone get away with that." Mycroft said timidly, still very aware of the hand on his leg.

"He'd rather let us get away with it than confronting the fact we're behind here flirting, people aren't accepting of gay people, I hate it." The temper flared in his voice.

"Is that what we were doing?"

"Well I was, I was sort of hoping it was working." Greg grinned and just made Mycroft's cheeks burn up a little more. "But we had better get back." 

"I err, well yes." Mycroft was still a little dazed at the fact Greg had been flirting with him! He began to walk back.

"Um, Mycroft." He turned back on his heels and for the first time Greg looked nervous.

"Yes?"

"I just wondered." Greg paused, he scratched at the back of his head and looked away nervously "Well, would you like to to come to my house for dinner this week. My Mum is worried because I have no friends, and well I know she'll like you." That was it, Mycroft's face burned furiously.

"Yes, I'd, um, love to." A grin spread across Greg's face, he cleared his throat into his fist to hide his joy.

"Great, how about tomorrow? If you come by at like three, I've got The Who's new album, haven't listened to it yet." 

"I don't really know music, but I'll be there." Mycroft smiled nervously.

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know." Greg smiled seductively and winked, Mycroft choked out an apprehensive laugh.

Greg exchanged his address with Mycroft and they returned back to the field, they walked back separately, thus to avoid the stares and gossip from the rest of the school. They didn't see each other for the rest of the day, but Mycroft was thrown some questionable glances from Mr Langford, which made him feel quite uneasy.

~Greg~

By the time the end of school bell rang Greg was practically buzzing with excitement, though he wouldn't let anyone see that, of course. Greg was on cloud nine when he returned home, which was entirely out of the ordinary.

"Afternoon Greggy." His Mum greeted as he came through the door "Oh what have you done to your shorts?" She looked horrified at the slight exposure of her son's rear.

"Do you have to call me that? I prefer them like this. You will be pleased to know I made a friend today, his name's Mycroft." She clapped her hands frantically, Greg tried to his the grin that raised on his face, he just loved even the thought of him. 

"Oh Greggy, that is wonderful, what's he like?" 

"He's great, really smart, tall as well. He is so cute, and he doesn't know it, and I-" Greg realised what he was saying and silenced himself.

"Oh, I see, like that is it. And is he..." She rolled her hand in a 'you know what I mean' manner, his Mother still wasn't completely fine with him being gay.

"Yes he is, but not he's not open about it yet. I asked him round for dinner tomorrow, is that OK?" 

"Yes of course, I'll go out and get something nice, am I allowed to join?" She smiled.

"Yes, of course." He walked over and kissed her cheek, he may not have been the most well-behaved kid anyone could have had, but he was the apple of her eye. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to tidy my room, we plan to listen to The Who and I'm going to teach him about real music." She rolled her eyes and Greg ran upstairs.

It didn't take long enough to pick his clothes up off the floor and dust every surface in site, Greg wanted to pass time by any means until Mycroft got there, but nothing took long enough, it still wasn't tomorrow. Hours seem to pass by slowly, it got to ten 'O'clock and Greg had decided the best way to pass time was by sleeping through it, though it didn't help, it was at least two in the morning before he drifted off, he couldn't quite understand why he was so much looking forward to seeing Mycroft, he'd spent merely an hour with him.

When Greg woke in the morning his focus was entirely on what he would wear, he knew that Mycroft loved his body- though he doubted that he would actually admit that- so he decided on skin tight black trousers and a thin, loose-fitting grey t-shirt, and of course the eye liner. By the time three O'clock rolled around Greg had gone out of his mind, his room was tidier than it ever had been before, and he'd even stretched to some English work that was due in on Monday. When He heard a knock from downstairs he held his breath and opened the door... 

~Mycroft~

During the time between Mycroft leaving the sheds and walking to Greg's house he had gone through all manner of emotions, predominantly apprehension. To his surprise, his Mother was more than happy for him to go to see Greg. She was OK with Sherlock being gay, so he saw no reason why he should be an exception, but it still wasn't easy for Mycroft to just come out with it, all the same, he enjoyed being able to explore some of the feelings that had been building for years. Mycroft knew that Greg was excited, and that made him feel incredible. But now his focus on what would be the thing to wear on a date, if it was a date, Mycroft had no idea. Eventually, after half an hour and several interruptions from Sherlock, Mycroft decided on a light blue check shirt and brown trousers, it was difficult to dress to impress when his mother insisted on buying all his clothes.

Mycroft was even a little intimidated by Greg's house, It was settled in the middle of a street, just off the back of the local supermarket, it took him less than ten minutes to walk. But once he had arrived Mycroft couldn't help but feel a little scared, he didn't know what to expect from Greg, he just seemed so... Experienced, and it was exciting and sexy, and utterly terrifying. 

Despite feeling his heart beating in his throat he knocked at the door, he waited for what seemed like an eternity before Greg answered, but it was worth it, Mycroft had to take a moment, just for his mind to catch up with his eyes.

"Hi." Greg said, to Mycroft's relief, he sounded nervous too. He was leaning against the doorframe, his elbow propping him up.

"Hi." They both paused, just looking at each other. Greg bit his bottom lip as his eyes searched over Mycroft's body.

"Sorry." Greg spluttered "Come in." his words were uneven. 

"Yes, thankyou." Mycroft willed himself to calm down. The entrance lead directly to the stairwell, the walls were lined in flowered wallpaper and Mycroft was cautious of the pristine cream carpet. Hung on the walls were framed photographs of Greg at varying ages, Mycroft instantly picked out the one of him topless on a beach, it couldn't have been taken more than a year ago. "Where's your Mum?" Mycroft felt so stupid for saying it.

"She went out to shop for dinner, she said she'd be back in an hour or so." Greg hesitated "Do you want to come up to my room? You don't have to, it's just, my record player's up there, and I thought we could-"

"Love too." He kicked himself for sounding so eager.

"Great." To Mycroft's surprise Greg grabbed his hand, the feeling was warm and intimate. "It's up here." he pulled at Mycroft and they walked upstairs. 

Greg's room was plainer than he imagined, but not in a bad way, the walls were cream but covered in Bond movie posters, the largest of which was the 'Goldfinger' poster that was stuck on the wall by his bed, which was pushed up against the back wall, he was ushered over to it, Mycroft couldn't help but feel a twinge of arousal. There was little else in his room; a guitar in the corner plugged in to an amplifier, a wardrobe that seemed larger than necessary for one person, and a large black trunk that Greg was now kneeling in front of. He opened it to reveal at least two-hundred records side-by-side.

"Now listen Mr Holmes, I am going to play for you some of the greatest music you will ever hear, are you prepared?" Greg winked over his shoulder.

"I think I've just about braced myself yes." Mycroft grinned, starting to feel more at ease.

Greg put the pin down on a record he had not heard of. He didn't want to look stupid in front of Greg, but he hadn't heard this music before.

"Rock 'n' Roll Damnation by AC/DC, the album, Powerage. Are you listening because there will be a test."

"Yes, of course. I like it, I've never really listened to rock music before. Growing up Sherlock it was him on the violin or nothing."

"I have a lot to teach you don't I?"

"Best get started then." Mycroft felt brave and winked.

"Anyone would think you were flirting with me." He instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry." 

"Like I said, I like it, you should definitely keep doing that." Greg waited a moment before continuing "I so wanted to see AC/DC in their Powerage tour, I have such a thing for Angus Young." Mycroft squirmed slightly "You know, we can talk about this if you want to."

"Talk about what? The music?"

"No, sex." 

Mycroft froze and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Truth be told, Mycroft knew nothing of it, not once had he discussed sex, relationships or his sexuality. He drew a blank, it was the one thing Mycroft Holmes knew nothing about. But there was a look In Greg's eye, Mycroft saw his expression change, it's like he knew. Greg walked over and sat directly next to him and entwined his fingers in Mycroft's.

"Listen, I know what it is like, being a young, horny teenager with confused feelings. Heck! I am a young, horny teenager, I just know I'm gay. I can see you're uncomfortable, it might make you feel more at ease, and hey, you might even like it."

"I know I'm gay, it's just." Mycroft felt his hand clamp up and he itched his forehead coyly.

"You've never talked about it?" Mycroft said nothing and dipped his head in agreement."Then lets do that. You're apprehensive I know, so let me tell you what I know. But first, let me go and get us both a drink then I'll tell you all my sexual tales." Greg grinned and went downstairs, leaving Mycroft a minute or so to run through every thought that had built up in his head:

Pull yourself together, you are perfectly capable of this conversation. He likes you, well I hope he does. Just calm down, and try not to get so obviously turned on, Greg understands you, he likes it when you blush, this will definitely work in your favour.

~Greg~

Once Greg had got down to the kitchen he took a slow breath, truth be told he was nervous, he had never been nervous about sex, doing it or talking about it, so what was different about Mycroft? His hands trembled slightly as he emptied a bottle of water into two glasses. Making his way upstairs Greg hoped to god that he didn't scare Mycroft.

"Water OK? I forgot to ask." Greg asked, clumsily handing him the glass.

~Mycroft~

"Yeah, great, thanks." Mycroft's hands shook as he sipped at the water. Greg must have seen, because he sat directly next to him on the edge of his bed, and again rested his hand dangerously close to the top of Mycroft's thigh.

"What would you like to know?" He spoke quietly, his fingers started rubbing slowly, making Mycroft's underwear feel a little tighter.

"I don't know. To be honest I don't really know anything, they only teach us about heterosexual sex, and even that's limited. I'm sorry, I sound pathetic." Mycroft knew he wanted to put his had on Greg's right there on his thigh, but he couldn't do it.

"No you don't, sex is different for everyone, it's not always an easy process, believe it or not I used to be shy about it too. Though if I'm honest you're the first guy that's ever made me nervous about it." Mycroft felt a flutter through his stomach.

"I don't mean to." Mycroft said, Greg laughed lightly at the words.

"I know you don't." As he spoke, a piece of hair had fallen into Mycroft's eye, Greg pushed it back with a gentle graze of his finger. "Let's get more comfortable, my senses tell me you need to relax, lie down." Mycroft looked slightly astonished "Don't worry, I won't jump you... Well, not yet at least." Greg winked and slid back to the other half of the bed. 

Slowly Mycroft toed off his shoes and swung his legs up on to the bed, nestling his head in to the pillow on the right hand side.

"Oh look at that, you chose the side I don't sleep one, it's like we're meant to be." Greg moved over slightly and layed down on his side, his front was pushed against Mycroft and he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Got to love boundaries." Mycroft joked.

"Should I move?" For the first time it seemed like Greg had faltered and knew it.

"Oh god no, I am liking this." Mycroft couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth.

"Oh, Mr Holmes aren't we being a good boy." Something about what Greg said went straight to Mycroft's groin, he looked down to see the beginnings of an erection, he hoped to god that Greg didn't notice. "Now then, this is what we'll do. I am going to tell you something I know, and you shall respond by telling me." Greg looked him up and down teasingly and whispered in his ear "What really gets you hot."  

"I- I think I can do that." Mycroft's words were fragmented.

"Good lad. So I lost my virginity when I was fourteen, which granted isn't brilliant. But I loved it. There was a guy two years above me, he was sixteen at the time so it wasn't strictly legal, but he had just come out and he knew I was gay, and he asked me on a date, which we didn't make it to, because when he picked me up I still wasn't ready, one look at me with my shirt off and that was it. My Mum was out and we got into the living room before he just bent me over the sofa, it was rough and god he made me feel so good. But then I got to try it and it was so much better than I had ever imagined, it was honestly one of the best feelings I had ever had. It was completely unromantic and dirty. Can I ask you a question?" Greg's eyes had not left Mycroft since he had started talking.

"Of course."

"Have you ever had an orgasm? I mean I know you haven't had sex or done anything sexual, but do you ever do it for yourself?" Greg was unphased, but that familiar pink tint grew back on Mycroft's cheeks.

"No, never. I know how to do it, I just felt to awkward to do so." 

"Oh my god, your balls must be blue, you poor thing." Greg brushed back the hair on Mycroft's forehead again. "Ok, so let me see if I can get you thinking about it a little more. So when I do it, I like to lie on my bed, where you are, naked. It gets me really turned on when lightly run my hand over my chest, especially over my nipples, that gets me really hard. And then when I eventually get to the good bit I start slow, just teasing myself, thinking about different scenarios I've been in, and then I get a little faster, and a little tighter, it feels so good. And you know what Mycroft?" He shook his head and Greg's lips were at his ears again "I thought about you last night."

With his words he ran one finger up the inside of Mycroft's thigh. Oh god no. Mycroft gripped the sheets underneath him in his fists and threw his head back, his vision had gone blurry and his body shuddered "Uggh." _What the fuck have you just done? You blown it with him now._

~Greg~

He saw a look on Mycroft's face, and knew exactly what it was.

"Did you just?" Greg grinned, but his face dropped when he realised how embarrassed Mycroft was. 

He sat up and wrapped his arms round his knees "I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be, at least we know that dirty talk works for you, really well." Greg wasn't angry or amused or embarrassed by Mycroft, it was simply another adorable thing that he had done. They clearly were not agreed, he saw a tear roll down Mycroft's cheek and his head hanged in shame. Greg immediately positioned himself directly in front of him, and sat back on his heels.

"Hey you, why are you crying?" Greg lifted Mycroft's chin with his index finger, meeting his blood-shot eyes.

"I feel so stupid. That was awful of me." He sniffed.

"No it wasn't, trust me, I am surprised you last that long after not having even a cheeky feel for seventeen years." Greg looked round for tissues but couldn't seen any, he pulled of his t-shirt and dabbed at the tears that rested on his cheeks. 

"That was pathetic, you can say."

"I would never say that. I'll tell you something that you can't tell anyone, I guarantee it will make you feel better. The first time I got a hand job from another person, when I came I was all over come by the pleasure that I didn't realise what was going on around me, and I sneezed in his face." Mycroft choked out a laugh and the tension in his shoulders eased visibly.

"Oh my god, that is awful." Mycroft finally met his gaze and Greg felt a wave of relief sweep over him.

"See? We all have embarrassing sex stories, and I am glad I can share your first." Mycroft laughed again, but before he knew it they were both lying back on the bed, doubled over in laughter "Oh come on, did you think I have always been Greg Lestrade: sex god?" Which only made Mycroft laugh more. "Give me some credit, I was thirteen. Hey, stop laughing." Greg poked at Mycroft's stomach, he was clearly ticklish there, his body movement became erratic. 

~Mycroft~

Greg rolled up on to his knees and poked at Mycroft's stomach again, making him giggle profusely. The laughter lasted a full ten minutes before Mycroft's hand brushed Greg's bare stomach and he stilled immediately. They paused and looked at one another. It dawned on Mycroft that Greg had taken his shirt off to dab at his tears, Mycroft knew it was unecesarry, but it drove him crazy all the same.

"Sorry." Mycroft said, pulling his hand from Greg's toned abdomen. 

"You know you don't have to be so nervous." Greg grinned, leaning into Mycroft.

"Yes, I suppose not, but I, well, I don't quite no what to do." Mycroft hushed, avoiding eye contact.

Greg smirked "I think you know what you want to do though don't you." He leaned further in.

"I daresay I do." 

Greg was close now, Mycroft could feel is cool breath on his mouth, he opened it slightly. A simper raised on the corner of Greg's lips. Just a little closer and they would touch, and  _God_ Mycroft wanted them to. Greg moved forward slightly.

"Hello." A woman's voice called from somewhere else. Greg huffed loudly and drew back, much to Mycroft's disappointment.

"Hi, Mum." He called back, he looked back at Mycroft, sighing, Mycroft knew what he was saying _"We will finish that."_  

"Apologies."

"Don't be sorry, if anyone should be it's my Mother, but it can't be helped. Lets wait a minute and go down." Greg said, looking slightly coy.

"Why do we need to wait?" Mycroft suggested innocently.

"Well, err." Greg stared down at his crotch and back up at him. Mycroft saw the bulge through his jeans and looked away immediately.

"Oh." Was all he managed.

Greg pulled his crumpled shirt back on and sat for a moment. Once they made it downstairs Greg's Mother greeted them with hugs and bags full of shopping, she insisted he called her Lorraine, as oppose to Mrs Lestrade as he was more accustomed to. 

"So, what have you two been up to?" She said as she piled vegetables in to the fridge.

"Music." Greg blurted, as if uncontrolled by his brain. His Mother's eyebrow cocked in his then Mycroft's direction.

"AC DC." Mycroft added "Right?" 

"Yes." Greg beamed "You're learning already, I am proud."

"Oh yes, my Greggy does like to think he knows it all, though he is much mistaken." 

"Mum, do you have to call me that in front of people?" he looked at Mycroft hopelessly.

"Oh, don't mind me Greggy, I think it's lovely." Mycroft said, winking at Greg who's expression was a mixture of being mildly impressed by the joke and utterly shocked by the wink, he bit his lip and winked back.

~Greg~

He knew he liked Mycroft, but the wink he threw him when talking to his Mum nearly killed him. It made near no sense how this awkward, inexperienced teenager drove him crazy. He was sexy and cute in one, not to mention smarter beyond Greg's belief. He needed to get him back upstairs to show him and tell him all these things, but he couldn't. Mycroft Holmes was a delicate man, he's been knocked back and pushed back for most of his teenage life, so to jump him and ply him with emotion may be the complete wrong step. 

No, Greg would have to slow things down, build up to it, show him how wonderful he is. Explain to him what will happen, both in sex and relationships. Just the thought of spending that time with him knotted Greg's stomach. 

"Not you too." Greg joked back. He walked round to sit on the seat at the breakfast bar, directly next to Mycroft, he entwined their fingers under the table, he felt Mycroft jolt next to him.

"Shall I make myself scarce for half an hour before I need to start dinner prep?"

"Yes." Greg said immediately.

"Consider me gone."

It took a few minutes for her to leave after she kissed them both goodbye, put more shopping away and kissed them goodbye again. Once she left Greg turned back to Mycroft who was already looking back at him.

"My room?" He asked.

Something woke behind Mycroft's eyes and he nodded.

"Just so you know." Greg said as he curled Mycroft's fingers back and forth through his own "Sex isn't all I care about. I mean it's great, but I like just being with someone too, so you don't have to worry about me trying to jump you. while my Mum's out." Greg practically saw the tension leave Mycroft's face.

"So, you won't be unhappy if we don't?" He asked, trying to keep his eye line.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, I would like to at some point, that is of course if you want to too." 

Mycroft looked away, as if unsure of what the right answer should be. "Yes, that would be." He paused to consider the end to his sentence "Yes, I'd like to, just not now."

"Excellent, then we're agreed, besides, I'd need more than half an hour." Greg winked and stood, tugging at Mycroft's arm gently. "Lets go then."

~Mycroft~

They spent the rest of the afternoon in Greg's room listening to music that he was promised a test on, Greg hadn't realised that Mycroft's retention of information was second to none. He could reel off every album that Greg played:

The Kinks-Sleepwalker

The Rolling Stones- Black and Blue

Queen- A Night at the Opera

Mycroft adored how he lazily sang 'Fool to Cry' and how passionate he got about 'Bohemian Rhapsody', that is would revolutionise music as we knew it. Just being with Greg was thrilling, which was something Mycroft never expected, he found everyone so dull, so why him? 

Once they had finish the near-feast that Greg's Mother had prepared Mycroft kissed Lorraine's cheek and she smiled adoringly.

"Shall I walk you home?" Greg asked, it was just after nine at night and it was fairly dark, but nothing Mycroft couldn't handle, but who was he to refuse such an irresistible offer?

"If you like." He replied, almost casually.

"That would be nice." Lorraine interjected "Want to make sure you get home safely, don't we now?"

"Yes, can't have someone as cute as you walking on your own." Greg agreed.

Mycroft hadn't known how to react in response to that, especially with Greg Mum overseeing the conversation. "Quite." He blushed, which wasn't quite the decisive reply he had hoped for, but his flush earned him a dazzling smile from Greg, so he was happy.

They left the house having said goodbye a few more times, with various "lovely to meets you"s and "please come by again"s. The air was icy and the breeze caught on Mycroft's bare arms, he now began to regret his short sleeved shirt decision. They walked for five minutes in comfortable silence, but something happened that stopped Mycroft's heart momentarily, he felt Greg's hand slide into his own and squeeze gently.

"Oh." Mycroft said before he could stop himself.

"Sorry, do you not like this? I know you're not out, but, there's no one around.." Greg trailed off and his hand loosened, but Mycroft pulled sit back, Greg's head snapped up in response, he simpered sweetly and the settled back into the sound of silence.

They reaches the front door of the Holmes household and Greg turned expectantly to meet Mycroft's eyeline. 

_Shit._

Mycroft didn't have a clue what to do.

"So, goodnight." Greg said, leaning in.

"Yes, goodnight." Greg leaned further.

Mycroft panicked.

_Too close._

He stuck his hand out to shake Greg's. "See you round." He added nervously.

_Oh, well done._

He'd find the time to kick himself later, but right now he had to get out of Greg's view, he shuffled off to the door, he could feel the burn of Greg's eyes on his back the whole time.

He could almost feel Sherlock's sarcasm as he walked through the door.

"So..." He said grinning "I see that went well."

_FUCK OFF..._

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned to see what Sherlock had to say to Mycroft getting back from his first date...
> 
> Rock n roll damnation: https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=a+night+at+the+opera+queen  
> A night at the opera: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OykIufGhKTc&list=PL30A5BA3ADC7D55E7  
> sleepwalker: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHTPz1vtwBo&list=RDsHTPz1vtwBo  
> Black and blue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMTn1_Qpmd8&list=PLniulnHY2D_uSg_XxzcegS-1e5MNj1xi4
> 
> I am hoping some of you recognise the songs I mention in the fic, and the name of it, and the chapter names!


End file.
